


4 x 1

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, M/M, Making Out, seme!Reon, uke!Ushijima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Dan Ushijima Wakatoshi tahu, bahwa tinggal menghitung hari ia dan Oohira Reon akan menjajaki jalan yang berbeda. Ia tak bisa terus mengurungkan segunung perasaannya pada Reon sebelum terlambat.





	4 x 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Furudate Haruichi, I just own this storyline.

Mereka hanya sekedar teman; teman setim, teman sekamar, teman sekolah, teman belajar.

Namun Ushijima Wakatoshi menganggap Oohira Reon bukan hanya sekedar teman, melainkan lebih.

Normal kah?

Setiap kali mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil nama 'Wakatoshi', jantungnya berdegup sangat liar.

Ini normal, 'kan?

Melihat Reon mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, seluruh relung jiwanya terasa begitu hangat.

Ya. Ini normal.

Rasa nyeri yang menyesakkan menjulur dalam dada, saat tahu bahwa waktu terus berjalan; ia tak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Reon selamanya.

Dan Wakatoshi merasa ingin memaki dirinya sendiri, setiap kali ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

" _Dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan. Benar 'kan, Wakatoshi?"_

.

* * *

 

.

Pertama kali Wakatoshi bertemu dengannya, adalah saat tahun pertama ia di Akademi Shiratorizawa. Lebih tepatnya, setelah seleksi penerimaan anggota tim voli Shiratorizawa.

Oohira Reon bukanlah laki-laki yang mencolok. Tidak seperti _middle blocker_ super berisik berambut merah bernama Tendou Satori yang melompat kesana-kemari memperkenalkan diri, Reon justru terlihat memiliki sikap yang lebih tenang dan ramah.

Memang, kulitnya yang lebih gelap serta bibir yang agak tebal sedikit berbeda dengan penduduk Jepang umumnya. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok dari Reon, benar-benar biasa saja. Setidaknya itu yang pertama kali Wakatoshi lihat.

Namun Wakatoshi merasa, ada sesuatu yang 'lebih' dibalik seorang _wing spiker_ berkulit gelap itu. Seperti perasaan _'hangat'_?

"Hai! Namaku Oohira Reon!" Wakatoshi sedikit tercekat tepat ketika sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Reon menjabat tangan Wakatoshi dengan senyum lebar, "Aku juga pemain _wing spiker_."

"Ah… iya…" kedua bola mata berwarna olive itu berkedip sesaat, berusaha mencerna sikap ramah yang terlalu spontan. Memang selama ini Wakatoshi tidak terbiasa menerima kontak langsung yang intens seperti itu, jadi dia merasa sangat kaku. Reon kemudian memposisikan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Wakatoshi, maksudnya ingin melihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka walau Reon sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ohh, kamu tinggi juga!" seru laki-laki itu. Sepasang manik cokelat itu kemudian beralih menatap mata Wakatoshi, tidak lupa dengan senyum ramah, "Kamu pasti pemain yang hebat."

Seketika, sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik dadanya begitu mendengar ucapan dari Reon. "Terima kasih."

"Ah! Kamu Ushijima Wakatoshi kan? Kita sekamar loh." Ucap Reon lagi. ' _Benarkah?'_ batinnya, entah kenapa Wakatoshi merasa sedikit lega dan senang mendengar hal itu.

.

.

"Kamu akan menjadi Ace, Wakkun?" laki-laki bersurai merah bernama Tendou Satori melebarkan kedua matanya begitu pertanyaan tadi meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Wakkun' hanya mengangguk. Mengundang sahutan "Whoaaaaaaa!" bernada ceria plus takjub dari Satori. Tipikal Satori; lebay.

"Satori, tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu. Kamu mengganggu orang lain yang sedang makan!" satu semester telah berlalu, dan selama itu pula Reon mulai terbiasa dengan tugasnya untuk menenangkan –dan menegur, pastinya– Satori yang diduga memiliki kelebihan energi dalam tubuhnya. Reon kemudian berbalik untuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung kantin yang terpaksa harus menyerahkan atensinya pada makhluk berambut merah diantara mereka. Untung saja Semi Eita sedang tidak bersama mereka, setidaknya kepala Satori aman kali ini.

Sedangkan Wakatoshi tidak menghiraukan apapun dan asyik menyantap _Rayashi Rice_ favoritnya.

"Tapi kalau Wakatoshi yang jadi _Ace_ , aku akan sangat mendukung hal itu." Kini giliran Reon yang berkomentar, membuat Wakatoshi terhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Reon. Tatapan penuh tidak percaya.

Bukan hanya karena Reon mendukung impiannya menjadi _Ace_ tim Shiratorizawa, tapi untuk yang pertama kalinya teman sekamarnya itu memanggil nama depannya.

Sekali lagi, sesuatu yang menggelikan menyengat jantung Wakatoshi. Berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan _Hayashi Rice_ yang baru habis setengahnya.

Reon kemudian tersenyum, dan lanjut berkata; "Sejauh aku mengenalmu, Wakatoshi, kamu memang pemain yang hebat. Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu untuk menjadi _Ace_ , untuk membawa tim kita menuju level yang lebih baik!" sambil disusul dengan sahutan "Hmm, hmm, aku setuju dengan Reon-kun!" dari Satori.

Dan Wakatoshi bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas.

.

.

Reon dan Wakatoshi tetap akrab bahkan sampai mereka berada di tahun ketiga semester pertama. Walau selama itu, Wakatoshi belum bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sering kali menyengat dadanya setiap kali ia berada dekat dengan Reon.

Dan selama itu pula, progress kedekatan mereka bisa dibilang sangat pesat. Wakatoshi tak pernah melewati jadwal _jogging_ -nya bersama Reon setiap pagi. Atau ketahuan tidak sengaja tertidur di bahu Reon saat di bis menuju Akademi setelah pertandingan (walaupun Wakatoshi sedikit lebih pendek, saat mereka duduk bahu mereka sejajar). Atau jemarinya yang diam-diam menyentuh tangan Reon. Entah orang lain menyadari kebiasaan itu atau tidak.

Wakatoshi tahu, ia merasa itu bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Merasa sebegitu nyamannya berada di dekat seseorang. Sedekat itu. Dan ia juga tahu itu sangat tidak sopan, namun Reon sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Bahkan Reon selalu ada setiap kali ia kesulitan. Selalu, Reon yang pertama kali muncul untuk membantu atau menenangkan perasaannya.

"Wakatoshi?"

Yang di notis namanya langsung tercekat begitu sebuah tangan lebar yang hangat menghinggapi bahunya. Padahal sudah hampir empat semester berlalu, tapi Wakatoshi belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu –khususnya dari Reon.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Reon bertanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kamu terus melamun dari tadi, ada masalah?"

Respon dari Wakatoshi hanya berupa gelengan simpel, kemudian menjawab; "Tidak ada."

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku, ya?" sebelah tangan lebar itu merangkul bahu Wakatoshi, tak lupa dengan senyum lembut dari Reon.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Wakatoshi balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Oohira."

Keduanya duduk di lantai bersandar pada pinggiran kasur milik Reon, ditemani pemanas ruangan yang memancarkan cahaya oranye yang lembut. Malam itu salju perlahan menghujani bumi, turut menurunkan suhu di segala sudut prefektur Miyagi. Reon perlahan menarik –mendekap bahu Wakatoshi, perlahan menggeser posisi duduk untuk mengikis jarak antara mereka –walaupun keduanya tetap sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya, Reon mengatakan hal itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Wakatoshi?"

Sepasang manik hijau-olive keemasan itu bertemu dengan dua manik cokelat begitu Wakatoshi menoleh. Terlalu dekat, wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Reon. Terlalu dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sesaat Wakatoshi menatap dalam kedua mata Reon, mencoba mencerna ucapan temannya tadi, mencerna apapun yang baru saja terjadi. _Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Haruskah aku mengizinkannya? Bukankah aku dan Oohira hanya sekedar—_

"Teman," kedua mata Wakatoshi refleks membulat tepat saat Reon lanjut berbicara, seolah ia baru saja membaca seluruh isi pikirannya, "Aku tahu kita ini hanya teman… tapi, Wakatoshi," sebuah tangan lebar kemudian menangkupkan sebelah rahang Wakatoshi, "…bolehkah?"

Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Wakatoshi tetap menatap mata kecokelatan milik Reon, seolah mencari jawaban yang tak pasti, selagi batinnya terus berdebat antara pro dan kontra; antara 'teman tidak seharusnya berciuman kan?' dan 'aku ingin menciumnya, aku ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu'.

Hening. Hingga akhirnya Wakatoshi mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

Tangan hangat yang menangkupkan rahangnya itu perlahan bergeser, mengangkat dagu seraya memposisikan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Reon.

Mungkin ini sekedar pelampiasan atas perasaan aneh yang terus mekar dalam dadanya selama empat semester ini? Wakatoshi tidak tahu kenapa, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesali itu.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ciuman lembut itu selagi lidah Reon menjilat bibir bawahnya beberapa kali –meminta izin untuk menginvasi lebih dalam dan Wakatoshi membuka sedikit mulutnya. Sebelah tangan sang _Benkei_ yang berada di bahunya kemudian menjamah belakang kepalanya, menyisir perlahan rambut pendek hijau olive tersebut seraya menarik Wakatoshi lebih dalam.

Manis. Rasanya begitu manis sampai jantung mereka serasa ingin meledak.

" _Terimakasih, Wakatoshi."_

.

.

"Aahhh~ tidak terasa semester terakhir kita disini akan datang juga."

Empat personil tim Shiratorizawa; Eita, Reon, Wakatoshi, dan Satori tengah berkumpul saat jam makan siang. Ketiganya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing selagi Satori merebahkan dirinya di atap gedung sambil mengeluh. "Setelah itu kita menghadapi banyak Ujian Akhir dan tes masuk Universitas. Terus kita semua berpisah dan masuk Universitas yang berbeda." Satori cemberut sambil menatap langit.

"Hahaha, _kouhai_ kita pasti sangat sedih saat kelulusan kita nanti." Eita kemudian memecahkan keheningan yang singkat itu dengan tawa kecil. Dia memang tertawa, tapi dadanya terasa nyeri dibalik tawa itu saat Eita mengingat kalau saat-saat bersama temannya tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. "Terutama Goshiki. Aku mengkhawatirkan bocah itu."

"Aku sangat senang bisa lanjut ke tingkat Universitas, tapi aku tidak suka perpisahan." Sekali lagi, Satori merengek pelan sambil tetap cemberut.

Untuk saat ini Wakatoshi merasa ia sangat setuju dengan Satori. Iabelum siap meninggalkan suasana ramai dari teman-temannya, belum siap meninggalkan anggota timnya, belum siap berpisah dengan Reon –ia bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ia simpan selama hampir tiga tahun bersama Reon. Ya. Setelah melakukan 'konseling' bersama Satori, sekarang Wakatoshi mengerti apa yang ia rasakan setiap kali bersama Reon.

Itu adalah cinta.

Tawa lembut kemudian terdengar dari bibir Reon, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga 'kehidupan'. Dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan. Benar 'kan, Wakatoshi?" laki-laki yang kerap kali dipanggil _Benkei_ itu kemudian merekahkan senyumnya pada Wakatoshi.

Senyum itu begitu lembut dan tulus, tak pernah sedikitpun Wakatoshi membenci senyuman itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya seketika. Ucapan yang baru saja Reon luncurkan seolah berkata bahwa dia dan Wakatoshi akan berpisah. Seolah ucapan itu adalah ungkapan selamat tinggal yang tersirat. Seolah Reon tak ingin bersamanya lagi, walau hanya sebatas TEMAN.

Sakit. Dadanya terasa SANGAT sakit.

Dan Wakatoshi tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Ah, permisi," tiba-tiba suara yang familiar menarik perhatian keempat personil tim Shiratorizawa tersebut. Shirabu Kenjirou kemudian berjalan dari pintu yang terhubung ke dalam gedung. "Maaf mengganggu waktunya, boleh aku bicara dengan Ushijima- _senpai_?"

Baik Satori, Eita, dan Reon, ketiganya saling memandang bingung atas kehadiran _Setter_ sekaligus _kouhai_ mereka. "Tentu." Hingga akhirnya Wakatoshi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kenjirou.

Tepat saat keduanya berada di tangga menuju atap gedung, Kenjirou berbalik menghadap Wakatoshi dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. "A-ano… Ushijima- _senpai_ …"

Dan _Ace_ tim Shiratorizawa itu terdiam menantikan ucapan Kenjirou selanjutnya.

"Selama ini aku mengagumimu sebagai kakak kelas, sebagai _Ace_ , sebagai kapten tim. D-dan aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu, Ushijima- _senpai_ , bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara _setter_ dan _wing spiker_ , tapi lebih," Kenjirou kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata hijau-olive keemasan itu setelah berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam, "B-bolehkah aku… membangun hubungan yang 'lebih' itu denganmu… _senpai_?"

Wakatoshi membeku ditempat. Menatap sepasang bola mata cokelat terang yang terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Apakah itu yang dinamakan pernyataan cinta? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia SAMA SEKALI tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya Reon –HANYA Oohira Reon.

"Shirabu," ucapnya pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Maaf—"

"Aku tahu, _senpai_!" Kenjirou memotong ucapan Wakatoshi secepat kilat, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _senpai_ -nya itu, dan ia sudah siap. "Aku tahu _senpai_ pasti berkata seperti itu. Karena aku tahu, Oohira- _senpai_ sudah lebih dulu mencuri hatimu 'kan?"

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya Kenjirou sendiri yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sering kali aku melihat… tanganmu berusaha menggenggam tangan Oohira- _senpai_ , bahkan Ushijima- _senpai_ dengan tenangnya tertidur di bahu Oohira- _senpai_ selama perjalanan dari tempat pertandingan menuju kampus," wajah manis yang selalu terlihat tenang itu kini berubah –tak lagi setenang samudera, wajah itu kini menggoreskan rasa sakit yang mendominasi hatinya. "Aku tahu itu…" lirihnya.

"Shirabu, maafkan aku."

Kenjirou menggeleng pasif, "Tidak apa-apa, Ushijima- _senpai_ ," ucapnya sambil berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya pada Wakatoshi, walau itu sangat sulit. "Aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Dan juga, aku ingin menyampaikan itu semua sebelum _senpai_ lulus."

Sekali lagi, Wakatoshi terdiam, tak dapat berkata apapun walau _kouhai_ -nya kini membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, Ushijima- _senpai_. Sampai jumpa di _gym_ nanti."

Dan Kenjirou pergi. Meninggalkan Wakatoshi yang masih berdiri ditempat. Ia merasa hampa, entah kenapa. Sebagian kecil hatinya merasa bersalah pada Kenjirou, namun ia belum bisa –tidak, ia TAK BISA berpaling dari Reon.

_'Dan juga, aku ingin menyampaikan itu semua sebelum senpai lulus.'_

Senyum tipis kemudian terukir di bibirnya begitu kalimat Kenjirou kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya.

_Rupanya aku lebih pengecut dari Shirabu._

.

.

Semua orang tahu, Shiratorizawa memiliki tim voli yang sangat kuat di prefektur Miyagi. Namun sepertinya, fakta itu kini tersingkirkan oleh kemenangan atas tim Karasuno dalam babak penyisihan Inter-High musim semi.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wakatoshi sangat terpukul.

Reon yang berada di sampingnya kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya, memberi tambahan energi melalui sentuhan tersebut. Reon menatapnya, dan Wakatoshi membalas tatapan itu selagi jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan lebar Reon.

Mereka berada di dalam ruang loker. Wakatoshi dapat merasakan kekecewaan anggota timnya melalui ekspresi mereka –bahkan beberapa dari mereka; seperti Goshiki Tsutomu dan Kawanishi Taichi, kedua mata mereka terlihat sedikit memerah setelah menangisi kekalahan Shiratorizawa. Usaha dan perjuangan mereka seolah terbuang sia-sia, sebagai kapten, ia sangat mengerti itu.

Ushijima Wakatoshi bukanlah orang yang pandai berbicara. Bukan berarti ia tak bisa berbicara, hanya saja kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan selalu kandas di ujung lidah.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak boleh terus seperti itu.

"Semuanya, terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian," beberapa kepala yang tertunduk itu perlahan terangkat, mata mereka bertemu dengan tatapan datar dari kapten mereka –terlihat datar, memang, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat sepasang manik olive itu tampak bersinar. "Kalian sudah berusaha keras, kalian sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk pertandingan ini."

Hening sesaat. Wakatoshi menarik nafas ringan, pikirannya terus bekerja untuk menyusun kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kalian yang terbaik," dan mereka nyaris meragukan kedua mata mereka, untuk yang pertama kalinya sang kapten menyimpulkan senyum lebar dihadapan timnya. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat bermain voli bersama kalian. Terimakasih atas tiga tahun ini."

Mereka semua terperangah, tak ada satu lidah pun yang dapat berucap, seolah membeku, kecuali bibir bawah mereka yang tampak bergetar.

Hati siapa yang tak terenyuh melihat senyuman setulus itu? Serta mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang special dari kapten yang paling dihormati untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Setidaknya hal itu sanggup membasahi mata mereka, bahkan Tsutomu, Satori dan Taichi menyergap –berlari memeluk kapten mereka dengan tangisan haru. Karena pertandingan ini memang pertandingan terakhir untuk Wakatoshi, juga para pemain kelas 3 lainnya.

Walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Wakatoshi-lah yang paling tersakiti atas kekalahan ini.

Selagi Wakatoshi sedikit kewalahan menahan Tsutomu, Satori dan Taichi –disusul dengan Eita dan Yamagata Hayato yang juga ikut menyergap sang kapten, sepasang bola matanya menangkap sosok Reon yang berada di sudut ruangan. Menyimpulkan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa pada Wakatoshi.

Setidaknya, senyum itu sedikit mengobati rasa sakit itu. Dan Wakatoshi tak dapat menahan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

Empat minggu berlalu, dan ujian akhir semakin dekat.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tim Shiratorizawa mengadakan latihan bersama pemain kelas tiga, sebelum mereka resmi keluar dari tim dan fokus menghadapi ujian.

Dan saat itu pula, Reon menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari Wakatoshi. Hari ini beberapa pukulannya meleset, bahkan hampir mengenai Hayato yang sedang mengambil minum di pinggiran lapangan. Seharian itu fokus Wakatoshi tidak pada lapangan, tidak pada bola yang diumpankan Kenjirou.

"Hei, Wakatoshi," tatapan mereka bertemu tepat saat Reon menepuk pelan bahu temannya, tatapan khawatir terlukis di kedua mata Reon, "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Namun Wakatoshi terdiam, kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya selagi ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Reon, "A-aku… baik-baik saja."

Ia tahu kalau Wakatoshi baru saja berbohong, namun ia sendiri tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menanyakan keadaan teman sekamarnya.

Reon menghela nafas pendek, "Jadi, kamu akan melanjutkan ke Universitas mana?"

"Ah, soal itu, baru kemarin aku mendapat surat undangan pendaftaran dan beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo." balasnya kemudian meneguk minumannya beberapa kali.

Reon tersenyum, sudah tidak aneh lagi bila banyak universitas terbaik yang mengirimkan surat undangan pendaftaran dan beasiswa pada Wakatoshi, mengingat tentang bakatnya dalam Voli. Namun sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa mendengar berita tersebut.

"Bagus bukan? Universitas Tokyo itu salah satu universitas terbaik. Kamu pantas berada disana."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Oohira?"

Hening sesaat. Untuk beberapa alasan Reon sedikit kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Wakatoshi, "Itu… mungkin aku akan mendaftar ke Universitas Kyoto."

Wakatoshi membeku, dadanya terasa semakin perih begitu tahu bahwa ia dan Reon benar-benar akan terpisah jauh.

Dan itu merupakan ujian terberat bagi mereka berdua.

.

Malam ini tidak sedikitpun mata Reon terpejam, ucapannya pada Wakatoshi sore tadi terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong dinding di sebelah kasurnya. Apa ia benar-benar akan berpisah dengan Wakatoshi? Apa tidak ada cara lain agar ia bisa tetap bersama Wakatoshi? Besarkah kemungkinan ia berada di Universitas Tokyo bersama Wakatoshi bila ia lulus tes masuk? Semua pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepalanya.

Tepat saat Reon mulai terlelap, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di kasurnya, seperti ada orang lain yang terbaring di sebelahnya, disusul dengan rasa hangat yang meradiasi pinggul dan belakang lehernya.

Reon berbalik, "W-wakatoshi?" dan menemukan sosok Wakatoshi yang terbaring di belakangnya dengan wajahnya yang berada di lehernya dan sebelah tangan yang mendekap pinggulnya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, Oohira," balasnya, suara bariton itu terdengar sedikit redup dibalik lehernya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, aku tahu itu," ia kemudian berbalik, memposisikan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Wakatoshi, "Ceritakan padaku, kumohon?"

Wakatoshi terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Reon. "Aku… belum siap berpisah dengan mereka… dengan Satori, dengan Eita, dengan Hayato…" kedua lengan itu mendekap semakin erat leher Reon, "…juga dirimu."

Reon tak dapat berkata apa-apa, hanya menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Wakatoshi, sambil sesekali jemarinya menyisir surai hijau-olive itu. Ia sendiri masih belum siap meninggalkan Eita, Hayato dan Satori –khususnya Wakatoshi.

"Wakatoshi," yang dinotis namanya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Cahaya bulan dari jendela terpantul di kedua matanya, menampilkan warna hijau pucat yang bercahaya, membuat Reon semakin jatuh cinta pada Wakatoshi. _Cantik, sangat cantik._ "Terimakasih, kamu sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukku."

Tak ada respon, Reon kemudian maju, perlahan-lahan mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan bibir dihadapannya selagi kedua tangannya membelai lembut sebelah pipi Wakatoshi. "Oohira—"

"Ssshh… panggil namaku," kelopak mata mereka semakin rendah, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan mereka begitu bibir mereka semakin mendekat, "Panggil aku 'Reon'."

Hingga akhirnya Reon menutup jarak antara mereka. Desahan kecil terdengar dari Wakatoshi selagi laki-laki berkulit gelap itu melumat lembut bibirnya. Mencoba menenggelamkan Wakatoshi dalam ciumannya.

"Kamu begitu tampan," keduanya kemudian melepas ciuman itu, saling menyandarkan dahi mereka selagi Reon memandang sepasang bola mata hijau-pucat yang tampak bercahaya itu, "Khususnya matamu, aku sangat mengaguminya, mereka sangat cantik."

Wakatoshi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain balas memandang iris kecokelatan milik Reon. Ucapan Reon terdengar begitu manis, begitu hangat hingga rasanya membakar seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia pun tersenyum, "Terimakasih." _Begitu juga denganmu, Reon_.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, saling memandang seraya menyesapi aroma manis dari Wakatoshi. Hingga Reon memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu. Ya, ini saat yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Wakatoshi, aku tahu ini terdengar sangat tiba-tiba tapi…" Reon kembali berbicara selagi ia membelai lembut sebelah pipi Wakatoshi, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang semakin memanas, "Aku… mencintaimu."

Refleks kedua mata Wakatoshi melebar, kali ini ia benar-benar meragukan kedua telinganya. "A-apa?"

Semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas di kedua pipi Reon, "Aku mencintaimu, Wakatoshi."

Seketika Wakatoshi membeku. Entah dia harus tersenyum atau menangis, ia tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, kalimat itu bagaikan bunga yang mekar dalam dadanya, selagi jantungnya berdegup sangat liar, tak terkendali. Ia sangat senang, ia sangat lega, ia sangat bersyukur –laki-laki yang ia cintai juga mencintai dirinya.

"Begitu pun denganku, Reon, aku mencintaimu."

" _Kumohon, jadilah milikku. Selamanya."_

.

.

.

Cahaya hangat menembus melalui tirai halus –menerpa wajah lelapnya perlahan, seolah membelai lembut sebelah pipinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Wakatoshi terbangun dalam dekapan hangat. Sepasang lengan kokoh itu tak pernah sudi melepas tubuhnya, melindunginya sepanjang malam. Ia terpana, bahkan setiap pagi ia selalu terpana setiap kali ia menemukan wajah Reon yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Terasa damai.

Namun dia tahu, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia memandang wajah Reon.

Ia kemudian berbalik, menatap satu persatu tumpukan boks besar serta dua buah koper besar di sudut kamar mereka. Pedih. Menerima fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dan Reon akan pergi meninggalkan Akademi Shiratorizawa, menerima fakta bahwa hari ini ia akan berpisah dengan Reon membuat hatinya semakin pedih. Hingga sesuatu yang hangat menyapu lembut bahunya.

"Selamat pagi, Wakatoshi," Reon kemudian mengeratkan dekapannya, selagi ia mengecup pelan bahu Wakatoshi, sekali, dua kali, kemudian belakang leher Wakatoshi. "Aku harap kamu tidur nyenyak semalam."

Tidak ada respon dari Wakatoshi, mata dan pikirannya tetap terpaku pada tumpukkan boks berisi pakaian dan buku mereka.

Reon kemudian meraih wajah Wakatoshi, memposisikan agar ia bisa menatap mata hijau-olive itu secara langsung. "Hei…" panggilnya, suara beroktaf rendah itu terdengar sangat lembut ditelinganya, "Kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Percayalah." Kemudian menggenggam dan mengecup punggung tangan Wakatoshi.

"Kita hanya akan terpisah sementara waktu. Aku adalah milikmu, dan kamu adalah milikku. Wakatoshi, kita pasti akan bersama lagi."

.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam berlalu –terasa begitu cepat.

Hingga Wakatoshi tak sadar, bahwa kini sudah saatnya ia melepas genggaman tangan Reon –melepas jemari mereka yang saling bertaut erat. Keduanya berdiri di depan peron, menantikan kedatangan kereta cepat yang akan membawa pria terkasihnya jauh –jauh ke prefektur lain. Tidak ada yang sanggup melepas tautan jemari mereka, sampai akhirnya Wakatoshi sendiri yang melakukannya tepat saat pintu kereta terbuka dihadapan mereka berdua.

Reon kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Wakatoshi, membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya untuk yang… entah, Reon sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat Wakatoshi. Ia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Wakatoshi melebarkan kedua matanya tepat saat Reon meraih tangan kirinya, memasangkan sebuah untaian batu berwarna cokelat-kehijauan. Ia tak yakin apa itu, namun gelang itu terlihat seperti batu alam.

Reon mengecup pelan gelang yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menarik Wakatoshi kedalam pelukkannya SEBELUM ia benar-benar meninggalkan Wakatoshi.

"Aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, rasa pedih menyengat hati Wakatoshi. Berat rasanya ia melepas pelukkan itu. "Aku pun mencintaimu, Reon." Bisiknya kemudian melepas pelukkan tersebut, membiarkan Reon berjalan meninggalkannya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Reon berbalik, merekahkan senyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kereta.

.

.

.

Langitnya biru hari ini, dengan beberapa guratan tipis berwarna putih diatas sana, juga beberapa helai daun berwarna kuning-cokelat-merah yang sedang berdansa dengan aingin musim gugur. Wakatoshi merapatkan jaket almamater Universitas Tokyo yang berada di tubuhnya, berharap ia bisa mendapat sedikit kehangatan di penghujung musim gugur ini.

Tepat hari ini, upacara pembukaan semester baru telah dilaksanakan. Ribuan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru keluar meninggalkan aula raksasa milik universitas elit ini, begitu pintu keluar aula mulai sepi, barulah ia meninggalkan bangunan besar tersebut.

Belum sepuluh langkah ia menjauh dari pintu keluar aula, suara familiar yang berdehem dibelakangnya cukup menyita perhatiannya. "Mahasiswa baru fakultas Agribisnis, Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun?"

Mendengar nama dan fakultasnya disebut, ia refleks berbalik untuk menemukan siapa orang tersebut. Dan sudah sekian lama ia meragukan kedua mata kesayangannya. "Kalian…"

Bagaimana tidak? Yang kini berada di hadapan Wakatoshi tidak lain adalah dua sahabatnya; Semi Eita dan Tendou Satori.

Sesaat Wakatoshi berkedip, "Kalian… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita juga mahasiswa disini! Kamu tidak lihat jaket almamater kita?" kedua mata Wakatoshi tertuju pada jaket almamater yang dikenakan Eita dan Satori. Ia bingung, sejujurnya, namun rasa bahagia jauh lebih mendominasi dirinya sekarang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menarik kedua sahabatnya dalam pelukkan besar.

"Aku bersyukur kita bisa bersama lagi, Eita, Satori." Bisiknya diantara bahu Eita dan Satori.

"Nah, Wakkun, kami punya hadiah untukmu." Ucapan Satori memicu Wakatoshi untuk melepas _bear-hug_ tersebut dan melontarkan tatapan heran pada laki-laki bersurai merah itu selagi Eita dan Satori berusaha keras untuk tak tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kami persembahkan; OUR MIRACLE BOY, RE-ON!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini, Wakatoshi benar-benar meragukan pengelihatannya tepat saat Eita dan Satori mempersilakan seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit gelap berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, Wakatoshi. Lama tak bertemu." Oohira Reon mengembangkan senyum khasnya –senyum yang sangat dirindukan Wakatoshi, tubuh kekar yang atletis itu terbungkus seragam mahasiswa baru serta… jaket almamater Universitas Tokyo.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Wakatoshi terperangah, tatapannya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan mata Reon, "Bukankah kamu akan pergi ke Kyoto?"

Ucapan Wakatoshi justru mengundang tawa kecil dari Reon, "Sebenarnya aku diam-diam ikut tes masuk Universitas Tokyo, dan… _bingo~_ rupanya aku lulus tes, hahaha."

Tanpa jeda satu menit, tanpa basa-basi lagi, secepat kilat ia menarik Reon kedalam ciumannya. Menarik seraya membelai belakang kepala Reon, seolah ia tak mau Reon melepas ciumannya, seolah ia tak mau Reon meninggalkannya lagi.

Ini mimpi kan? Jika begitu, Wakatoshi berharap ia tak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya.

Namun semua ini nyata; deru nafas ini, bibir yang melumat lembut bibirnya, rasa hangat ini, juga sepasang lengan kokoh yang mendekap tubuhnya. Ini asli. Ya. Ini Oohira Reon yang ia rindukan.

"Aku kembali padamu, Wakatoshi" bisiknya sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Wakatoshi. Menikmati sepasang orbs berwarna hijau-olive yang tampak bercahaya. Wakatoshi tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Reon.

"Kamu kembali, Reon."

"Ehem!" Eita berdehem, berhasil menarik atensi dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bereuni. "Ber- _lovey dovey_ -ria nya tidak di depan gedung aula juga 'dong." Sindirnya, membuat Reon dan Wakatoshi melongo dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hei kalian! Ayo kita minta jadwal ke loket akademik!" Satori yang sudah berada dalam jarak tujuh meter dari mereka berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan. Eita menghampirinya sambil mengeluh, disusul dengan Reon dan Wakatoshi yang diam-diam menautkan jemarinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus (terimakasih pada tugas kuliah yang numpuk dan endless serta si 'doi' yang udah PHP-in saya). Mohon maaf nih, saya balik lagi kesini bukannya update fanfict yang multi chapter, malah publish fanfict baru.
> 
> Umm… soal fanfict ini… ANJROT LAH! FANFICT MACAM APA INI?! TOO MUCH DRAMA! TOO MUCH OOC! *LEMPAR MEJA*
> 
> Well, maafkan saya karena saya publish fanfic dengan pairing SUPER ANEH YANG PERNAH ADA DI FANDOM HAIKYUU INDONESIA. Jika ada Anda sekalian yang ill-feel setelah membaca fict ini, saya mohon maaf *bow*
> 
> Ah, btw, maaf juga kalau disini RADEN KANGMAS USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI DININGRAT TERTJINTAH JADI OOC PARAH! JADI RAJIN SENYUM LAH! JADI BAPERAN LAH (kayak author fanfict ini)! JADI RAJIN CIUM-CIUMIN REON LAH! POKOKNYA ANCUR PARAH! (Eita: CHAPSLOCK ANCUR, CHAE!) tapi kapan lagi coba menistai husbando sendiri? Lagipula, saya senang sama uke yang badass macam kangmas Ushijima wuehehehehe *ketawa lucknut*
> 
> Oh iya, saya masih sedikit ragu nih sama rating yang saya pasang. Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran harus rating apa, silakan sertakan di kolom review~
> 
> Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir ke fanfict saya yang nisata ini, silakan review bagi yang berkenan~


End file.
